


5 Nordics x Child! Reader

by daphnelaughter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnelaughter/pseuds/daphnelaughter





	5 Nordics x Child! Reader

This is a request for http://lillypop90.deviantart.com/ (lillypop90) I'm sorry it took like.... almost six months......... I seriously am really sorry. It probably sucks to.. -.-' My lame excuse is that my internet has been down and that I've been busy with school lately. I hope you enjoy either way, though. So sorry for OCness too. I feel really ashamed of this price And if you eant , since I'm snowed in for a while, I could make little days where she spends times with the Nordics to go with this. Again I'm really sorry.

\---------

Denmark walked in the front door with a few shopping bags in his hands. He had gone to pick up some Christmas presents for everyone.

Norway was the first to notice him. "Denmark, what do you have on your back?"

"Oh! Isn't she cute!!" He said. "She was sitting on a bench all by herself and I thought I'd take her home!" 

Noway looked at him with that bored expression and said, "I hope you realize that counts as kidnapping."

Finland came bursting through the door dramatically. "Hello, Denmark~" then his eyes widened. "Is that a baby girl? She looks two! Aww isn't she just so cute!" 

Norway sighed. "I'm looking for her parents... the poor thing, picked up by an idiot."

~a week later

Denmark came bustling into the room quickly. He jumped on Norway, who was still in bed by the way, and screamed, "Can we keep her?!"

Norway opened his eyes. "You ask this every morning. Can you stop? Let me wake up."

Denmark pouted, but seeing Norway a little irritated was scary. Denmark left and that night Norway confirmed that neither him nor the police could find the girls parents. The Nordics, a little to happily, agreed to take custody of the baby girl. 

They eventually decided on the name (y/n). Everyone agreed on it (surprisingly enough).

~3 years later

A bouncing five year old came running down the stairs. "Daddy Sweden~! Uncle Denmark is being mean!! He took away my dolly and won't give it back!"

Sweden turned around to look down at (y/n). Then he looked at Denmark who was just now running down the stairs. Glaring, he said, " G've (y/n) b'ck h'r d'll."

"Uh-h," was all that came from the Danish man's mouth. He gave the doll back and ran back upstairs.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" (Y/n) smiled brightly. A smile haunted Sweden's lips as he looked at the little girl. He nodded in response and she ran off to play.

(When they first adopted (y/n), Sweden said him and Finland would be her parents. No one argued. So really, she's Sweden and Finland's daughter. But she lives with the rest of the Nordics too.)

Later Sweden and Finland tucked (y/n) in to bed, each kissing her forehead. Then everyone else went to bed. 

Finland never got to sleep though. (Y/n) had been having a lot of nightmares lately and Finland worried. Around midnight, he heard (y/n) scream and quiet sobs, so he pulled himself out of bed and walked right across the hall to her door. He slowly peaked in and saw (y/n) sitting there staring forward with a scared face. He sat on her bed and pulled her into his lap, rocking her back and forth. 

When she stopped crying he asked, "Want to come sleep with Daddy and I?"

She nodded.

He scooped her up and carried her across the hall and back to his bed. He played down with her and Sweden opened his eyes. 

Sweden pulled the two close and the three fell back asleep.


End file.
